It Just Took Long, That's All
by owlmagpie
Summary: At 11 years old, young Rose and Malfoy Jr. are forced into friendship by little Albus Severus Potter. Rose just can't seem to stop talking about that "stupid prat" and Malfoy incessantly whines about that "brat princess." Albus just wants to survive Hogwarts with all its trick stairs, runaway toads and strange pearls. And, Merlin, are the professors in for a ride with the new trio.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My second attempt at fanfic y'all. The other one was cringy, but hoping this is better. Don't know if I'll continue the other one. Hmm. We'll see. Enjoy this NextGen Harry Potter fic! Kisses. xxx**

Chapter 1

Stopping, I turned around to face Albus. "Albus, honestly, I'm not sure why you're so worried about being sorted into Slytherin. You'll get sorted into Gryffindor, but I won't leave you for being Slytherin either. But, don't worry, you'll get sorted into Gryffindor, I'm," and at that moment a drawling voice cut through their conversation.

"Why would anyone want to be sorted into Gryffindor?" Mused a drawling voice, which came from behind me and I whirled around to look at the speaker.

He was the boy I saw at King Cross Station whom my dad called Scorpius Malfoy. His white-blond hair was slicked back with gel and he still wore that ridiculous black button-up coat. He had a confident smirk on his pointed face and his grey mercury eyes had a glint of amusement.

"I mean, Gryffindor is the worst house anyone could be in. They're pathetic, stupid and arrogant prats running around trying to save the world." He smirked again as my ears turned red. "That is, they try, but it's always the Slytherins that actually have the guts and the brains to solve the problem." He smirks at Albus, who to my surprise, actually looks quite amused.

Angrily, I retort. "But the Gryffindors are the ones who are there to save the day, when what are the Slytherin does? They may have the cunningness or the maliciousness, but they always hide behind their ugly fangs."

His cheeks flush a little as he opens his mouth to make a comeback, when Albus quietly cuts in. "Is that what you think I'll be as well if I become Slytherin?" His green gaze pierced me as my own words sink into me.

My neck flushes in embarrassment. "No, no that's not what I meant Albus!" I plead. "I only meant some Slytherins", but Albus cuts in.

"Stop." Albus holds up his hand, palm facing me. "Rosie, it's highly probable I'll get sorted into any houses, I don't think we should talk about houses until after we're all sorted."

He turns to Malfoy and holds his hand out. "I'm Albus Potter, you can call me Al, everyone does."

Malfoy grins and shakes his hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but I'm sorry, I don't have any easier nickname."

Slightly smiling, Albus shakes his head. "It's fine. At least your name isn't named after one of the most famous headmaster of Hogwarts."

"But you're not named after a weird constellation on the sky are you?"

They started to walk down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, which they found one at their right side. They walked in, chatting amiably.

My fists were clenched, and my necks was red, but I walked in after them, quietly shutting the door.

In the compartment, the boys were already talking about Quidditch, so I just took out my battered copy of Hogwarts, a History and started reading it again for the umpteenth time.

"Merlin, what have you done with that book?" Looking up, I realized that the boys have stopped talking and Malfoy was pointing at my copy of Hogwarts, a History. "It looks like you were using the book to beat up someone, since," Malfoy smirked, "I figured that your fists were pretty weak."

Calmly, ignoring the insult I smiled sweetly and said, "No, it's just that I can read and enjoy it unlike you, who has a brain worth less than a Knut."

Casually he swiped an apple from his sleeve, took a bite and offered it to Albus. Albus shrugged and Malfoy tossed it to him.

Malfoy turned to me and smirked. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you think that your brain could be worth anything higher than mine."

Snidely, I remarked, "Oh, I'm sure that my brain is more valuable than yours. We'll see at school."

Nonchalantly, he shrugged, "We'll see at school, won't we?"

I smirked and I continued reading while Malfoy and Albus prattled on and on about Quidditch. Oh, Malfoy had no idea what was coming for him. He had no idea how ambitious I could be. Bring it on, ferret-face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again my lovelies. I will usually be more sporadic at updates I'm afraid, but here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

As the day wore on, eventually the snack trolley came around. Of course, Albus bought a handful of each snack, and piled them on the seats. My favorite, Chocolate Frogs, were depleting the quickest and I was determined to eat at least one. I managed to eat two, but the other eight was quickly eaten by the boys. Huffing, I opened a pack of Cauldron Cake and started nibbling it carefully, as to not spill it on Hogwarts, a History. I continued reading, but eventually my full stomach and the drone of the boys' Quidditch talk, I drifted off to sleep.

"Rose! Wake up!" I blearily opened my eyes and saw Albus shaking my shoulders.

I sat up and stretched my arms. Shaking off my sleepiness and packed my knapsack and found that I was missingmy copy of Hogwarts, a History.

"Hey, Al!" I shouted and he turned around. "Where's Hogwarts, a History?"

He shrugged. "I dunno." He went back to pulling his robe over him.

I frowned, straightened my skirt and looked under the seats. I couldn't find it anywhere and I started to panic. It wasn't just a book, it was my journal and my soul and I had gotten it from mother, the famous Hermione and it was one of the few originals left in the world. I turned the carriage upside down, but I still couldn't find it. Upset, I trudged outside mourning the loss of the book. I found Albus and I saw him talking to Scorpius.

"I can't find it." I whined to Al, ignoring Malfoy.

"Can't find what, Weasley? Your brain?",jeered Malfoy.

I ignored his jab. Al turned to me, concerned. "You alright?"

"I lost my favourite book and it's cold and I'm hungry, but other than that, yes, I'm doing excellent." I mutter sarcastically.

"Weasley, any more sarcasm and it would blow up your brain; sarcasm is too clever for you." Malfoy snickers.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I say halfheartedly.

Noticing my halfheartedness, Malfoy curiously quirked his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have ears?" I snap, "I just said that I lost my copy of Hogwarts, a History."

"How important could a book be?" Malfoy asked incredulously as if any book could be worth a thought.

My temper flared and I yelled, "A book is important for those that actually think, you pompous fer-," my words were cut short as Malfoy slaps him hands on my mouth.

"Just stop talking, Weasley, you'll lower the intelligence of the whole school. We can't have that." He smirks.

Angry, and my mouth stinging, I start licking his hand.

"That's not going to stop me, I have a very slobbery dog. In fact, you're reminding me of dear Daisy—," He drawls, but then I bite down hard on one of his fingers.

"OW!" Malfoy jumps back, cradling his finger. "Merlin, Weasley, that was completely unnecessary."

Smirking, I said, "Well, slapping your hand on my mouth was completely unnecessary too. Al, you tell him." I turned to Al.

Al sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, "Guys, you are both acting like five, can't you two stop this? You two've only known each other for, like, - "

"Six hours? Yeah, I'm insulting him because I don't know him at all." I interrupted.

"Exactly! Six hours, Rosie! That's barely enough for anyone to know someone else and you spent half the time sleeping and most of the time awake reading. So Rosie, you do barely know him." Al said factually.

I opened and closed my mouth like a blubber fish looking stupid and Malfoy couldn't pass up the chance to snigger about it.

"Shut it, you." I snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Malfoy drawled.

I huffed and started my way to a tall looming figure near the third train car, ignoring the pang of sadness of my lost book.

"Blimey, it's like Hagrid's getting taller each year." Al mused at the sight of Hagrid and his was helping fellow first-years into the boats.

"Also, what kind of name's Daisy for a dog? Did you name her? I didn't know you were a girl, Malfoy," I scoff.

Malfoy's cheeks flush, "I was a kid."

That makes me burst out in laughter, "You actually named the dog? Mate, I was joking!"

Malfoy scowls, "We're not talking about this anymore." He crosses him arms.

Al puts him arms around us. "Ah well, Scorp has a dog called Daisy, Rosie has a cat named Missy, who hates her guts, and I have an owl called Willy who always tries to eat my hair." He grins. "I think we're all even. What do you say, Scorp, Rosie and Al, the new trio, eh? Except, this time is the weird pet convention edition."

"Don't call me Scorp," Malfoy mutter.

At the same time I frown, "Don't call me Rosie."

Me and Malfoy stare at each other at the timing.

"Look! The telepathy's kicking in. And I'm not Al, but those names are inevitable. We shall all be best best friends." He smirks at us.

"Well, if I'm friends with you, I guess I can get the dark past of dear Rosie," Malfoy snicker.

"Hmm, well if I'm close to you, I guess I can see your face every time I beat you at Quidditch." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes yes we get it. We'll all be fabulous friends, with no arguments at all. Let's go, I'm hungry." Al says.

"Naturally," I murmur.


End file.
